1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a transflective liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) comprises an LCD panel having a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate on which TFTs are formed, a color filter substrate on which color filters are formed and liquid crystal injected between the two substrates. Since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself, the LCD may comprise a backlight unit disposed in a rear of the TFT substrate for providing light to the LCD panel. A transmittance of light from the LCD panel is controlled depending on an arrangement of liquid crystal.
The LCD may either be a transmissive type or a reflective type, depending on a type of a light source. Conventionally, the transmissive type is generally used. The transmissive type includes the backlight unit disposed in the rear of the LCD panel and transmits light from the backlight unit through the LCD panel. However, the transmissive type consumes a lot of electric power and has disadvantages of being heavy and thick. An LCD consuming less electric power, as well as being lightweight and slim, has been developed in order to solve the above noted disadvantages for use as a portable communications apparatus. Thereamong, a reflective LCD has been recognized to consume less electric power while being lightweight and slim. The reflective LCD may consume less electric power by limiting use of the backlight unit which accounts for about 70% of the total electric power consumption in the transmissive LCD by using natural light instead in the reflective LCD.
Meanwhile, a transflective LCD, which has advantages of both the transmissive type and the reflective type, may obtain adequate brightness for the desired purpose regardless of a change in brightness of a surrounding natural light by using both the natural light and the backlight unit.
When the aforementioned TFT substrate of the transflective LCD is manufactured, an insulating substrate used for the TFT substrate is entirely coated with an organic passivation layer and embossing patterns are formed thereon using a slit mask on the organic passivation layer.
However, the embossing patterns formed using the slit mask do not provide a good yield and reflectance. In addition, forming the embossing patterns using a slit mask involves a complex manufacturing process.